Impresiones
by Shenelopefan
Summary: Era un día como cualquier otro. Rapunzel se había levantado temprano y había realizado sus infinitas tareas acompañada de su fiel amigo, Pascal.
1. Chapter 1

_**Impresiones**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Tangled**_** no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 1: Cuando ella lo vio**

Era un día como cualquier otro. Rapunzel se había levantado temprano y había realizado sus infinitas tareas acompañada de su fiel amigo, Pascal. No sabía lo que su destino le aguardaba. Su madre ya se había marchado, luego de su gran explicación del mundo exterior. Estaba sola en la torre otra vez, estaba tranquila hasta que escuchó un ruido que subía por la torre. Rapunzel se asustó, sonaba como si alguien trepara la torre. Entonces corrió y cerró todas las ventanas y se escondió en la oscuridad. De repente, Rapunzel vio entrar la figura de un hombre en la torre. Este cerró la ventana. "¡Un hombre!" con todo lo que su madre le había contado sobre los hombres de afuera. Rapunzel tenía que hacer algo, así que tomó lo primero que encontró, una sartén. Se acercó de a poco al extraño y lo escuchó decir: "Solos al fin" Rapunzel no dudó un segundo en golpearlo con la sartén. Al parecer el golpe lo dejó inconsciente.

Rapunzel salió corriendo y se escondió detrás de un maniquí de modista y se asomó de a poco para ver al hombre tumbado de frente delante de ella. Se acercó, sin alejar al maniquí de ella y cuando cobró valor se acercó más apuntándolo con la sartén. Lo tocó un par de veces. Necesitaba saber si aún estaba despierto. Miró, pidiendo consejo a Pascal. Este hizo un gesto que podría significar "Creo que está dormido" Rapunzel movió la cara del hombre hacia un costado. Se lo veía joven. La chica volvió a mirar a su camaleón. Este se acercó a la imagen del hombre que su madre había dibujado y poniéndose rojo, la imitó.

Rapunzel levantó los labios del joven con el mango de la sartén, esperando encontrar colmillos. Pero no, su dentadura era igual a la de ella. Rapunzel estaba decepcionada. Dejó salir de ella un "Oh" Entonces corrió el cabello que ocultaba los ojos del extraño. Eran también iguales a los de ella. Rapunzel se quedó mirándolo con curiosidad, pero no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. Tuvo una sensación rara, como de peculiar atracción hacia el individuo. De repente, él abrió sus ojos. Eran de color café. Pero Rapunzel no tuvo mucho tiempo para observarlo. Ya lo estaba golpeando otra vez.

**Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer**

**Las reviews serán apreciadas**

**;) Naomi**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Impresiones **_

_**DISCLAIMER:**_** Tangled no me pertenece**

**Capítulo 2: Cuando él la vio**

Él no sabía lo que iba a encontrarse cuando subiera la torre. Necesitaba un lugar para esconderse porque ese caballo lo perseguía. Con flechas al fin, logró escalarla. Por la ventana se metió y la cerró detrás de él. Suspiro con alivio, pensó que estaba solo. Abrió su bolsa y contempló la corona como si fuera algo que el realmente amaba. ¿Qué sabía Eugene de amor? Nunca había realmente amado a alguien.

"Solos al fin" Creyó que se había salido con la suya pero...

"¡CLANCK!" un fuerte golpe en su cabeza lo hizo perder el conocimiento.

Cuando al fin lo recuperó, abrió sus ojos de repente y sintió el rostro frío. Pero otro golpe desconocido lo volvió a dormir. Lo siguiente que sintió fue humedad en su oído. Era algo pequeño y viscoso, pero no sabía que era. Sin embargo, el sólo sentirlo lo sobresaltó:

"¡AH!" y comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados sin darse cuenta de cómo estaba posicionado. Se sintió amarrado así que dirigió su mirada hacia sus brazos ¿Qué era eso? Estaba amarrado a una silla por los brazos y pies. Pero... ¿Qué era lo que lo sujetaba? Parecía cabello rubio, pero eso no era posible en la mente de Eugene:

"¿Eso es... cabello?" se preguntó en voz alta mientras seguía la melena hacia un punto en donde ya no alcanzaba a ver porque no daba la luz. Y su voz surgió. Era la voz de una mujer, un poco temblorosa pero con seguridad:

"Luchar no te servirá" y se escuchó un golpe seco, como si quien fuera que estaba allí hubiera saltado de la viga hacia el suelo. La mujer habló de nuevo:

"Ya sé que quieres y... no me das miedo ¿Oíste?"

"¿Qué?" dijo Eugene tratando de afinar su vista, aun no localizaba el rostro de la mujer.

Y entonces ella apareció. Lentamente, ella se dejó ver al fin. "Es hermosa" pensó él. Era simplemente preciosa. Una mujer joven y rubia. Su cabello era al parecer el que lo tenía sujeto a la silla. Su rostro era fino y suave. Sus ojos eran verdes y enormes. Parecían dos grandes joyas de esmeraldas. Se la veía asustada pero enojada. Estaba descalza y su origen o nombre eran desconocidos. Eugene se quedó pasmado por la imagen de la joven.

"¿Quién eres y quien te ayudo a encontrarme?" dijo ella, acercándose amenazadora con la sartén que tenía en sus manos. Eugene no pudo formar palabra.

"¿Ajá?"

"¿Quién eres y quien te ayudo a encontrarme?" repitió ella, levantando más alto su sartén. Eugene hizo lo que sabía hacer cuando una mujer hermosa lo acorralaba. Coquetear, seguro de su propia belleza física:

"Yo no sé quién seáis ni que treta es la que me trajo aquí, pero me gustaría decir..." y con su rostro hizo la mejor sonrisa posible "Hola"

La joven lo miró confundida, sin respuesta alguna a la actitud del hombre amarrado. Él volvió a hablar: "¿Qué tal? Me llamo Flyn Ryder" No dijo su verdadero nombre, ya se había esforzado muchos años en olvidarlo. "¿Cómo va todo? ¿Eh?"

Ella sin embargo no cayó en los encantos de Eugene. "¿Qué otro sabe mi ubicación, Flyn Ryder?"

"Quieta, preciosa"

"Rapunzel"

"Salud, linda te contaré. Estaba paseando por él bosque, luego vi tu torre y vi..." de repente recordó por qué había subido la torre. "Uh, oh, no. ¿Dónde está mi bolsa?"

"La escondí y jamás vas a encontrarla" dijo Rapunzel con un gesto de altanería. Eugene miró hacia la derecha y la izquierda, y señaló la vasija. "Está en la vasija ¿No?"

Oscuridad fue lo próximo que vio. Rapunzel lo había golpeado otra vez. Ninguno de los dos conocía su destino y cuan unidos iban a estar. Para él, ella era una chica preciosa que lo había amarrado en una silla. Para ella, él era un criminal altanero que quería robar su cabello. Pero ambos ignoraban su futuro, juntos y la aventura que acababa por comenzar.

**Gracias por leer**

**Las reviews serán apreciadas**

**;) Naomi**


End file.
